


rain, rain, go away

by fobfantasia



Series: you are out of my mind (vent fics) [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Relapse, Self Harm, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, hey I'm emo, i think, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he promised "no more."</p><p>what a fucking lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain, rain, go away

**Author's Note:**

> i won't take much of your time, please
> 
> save

there was an eerie yellow glow in his room, sitting under deep blue covers and blood red pajamas. everything was white at the edges and it hurt, everything hurt. 

 

not in the physical way, in the way that you were numb but you knew it affected your body/mind in some way, that you were dying but your pain sensors went into such overload that you couldn’t feel it anymore. 

 

“don’t get bad again,” he chanted, “no more bad, it was supposed to be no more-”

 

his hands twitched and his head snapped back, his hair pulled back by the invisible hands he had no escape from. his eyes were glazed over and he couldn’t feel who he was anymore. 

 

he heard the steady  _ woosh _ of the beginning of the song and his hands rose, slamming against a wall that was too close. he heard the thud but his brain didn’t process it or the blooming bruise on his wrist. all he could see was white and red. red he wanted dripping down his wrist and milking him dry of what he needed to survive.

 

he opened his computer screen and typed in the password out of memory, not even glancing at the keyboard. he was ready to hit  _ send _ and be done with it; to walk out into the rain and wait for the lightning to fry his brain. he wishedwishedwished to die on the spot, for him to not have to take any action and for him to just

 

drop. drop while in his locked room, laying in the yellow light dangerously aimed at the ceiling, drowning in blue blankets and red pajamas.

 

tyler was supposed to be good now; what ever happened to "no more"?

**Author's Note:**

> haven't used it but joshdunfucker on tumblr
> 
> my alter's tumblr is bveselin because regret is fun and i know someone who knows ves is going to see this and be freaked out because they're an alter and they won't fucking wake up


End file.
